


A Kiss During the Night

by Little_Opti



Category: Transformers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Opti/pseuds/Little_Opti
Summary: Optimus asks to meet Megatron during the night while they are at a truce. What will happen between them?





	A Kiss During the Night

A Kiss During the Night

The sky was dark, nothing had any light. Except for the glowing moon and the brilliance of the stars that surrounded it. Optimus Prime stood out in a field with nothing, but flowers swaying in the gentle breeze that passed by. The Prime was currently staring up at the sky memorizing the view. Oh how similar it was to Cybertron. The only difference was the moon, planet and constellations painted upon this night sky. He shuttered his optics for memory files started to play before him. 

Those that began were when he was a sparkling. Always begging his creators to take him out when Hadeen had descended from the sky. He remembered all the times he study the sky as if the sky was another data pad filled with a long and old history. He remembered the times he and Megatron stood under the night sky. Staring at it with wide optics as if the sight was always unfolding a new surprise. How they would talk about their dreams. How they spoke about ideas that would bring freedom for all Cybertronians. 

The longer he stared up at the stars the more he longed for his home. He missed Cybertron. He missed the fountain that allowed energon to flow from it as sparklings played and laughed. He missed the sounds of other mechs and femmes talking to one another. 

He was brought out of his reminiscing by the sound of heavy pedes steps. He didn’t need to turn to see who it was he already knew who it was. After all Optimus did ask him to meet at this field during the night. 

“I didn’t expect you to come.” Optimus said as he continued to stare up at the night sky. He only gained a grunt from the other. A few more pedes steps and he felt the presence of the other by his side.

“I didn’t have much of a choice _Prime_.” Came the deep voice with a growl.

“You have a choice Megatron. You just choose not to see them.” Optimus stated with a tired tone.

“Say what you will Prime. All I want to know is why you suddenly asked to see me during the night cycle.” Megatron said as he shifted a bit uncomfortable from either of his pedes. Optimus turned to look at the grey mech with bright blue optics. 

“I....don’t know really. All I know is I wanted to share this moment with another.” Optimus said as he looked up at the sky. Megatron snorted.

“And why would you share this moment with me? Hmm Prime.” Megatron retorted with a slight sneer.

“Because you’re the only other mech I enjoy staring at the stars with.” Optimus replied as he glanced at the grey mech. Megatron shuttered his optics surprised by the Primes reply. Optimus allowed himself to feel a bit smug for Megatron’s shock. 

“Isn’t it just beautiful?” Optimus said in a gentle tone. Megatron looked at the Prime to feel his spark clench on itself. There staring up at the sky without his battle mask on was Optimus. With his optics wide and a smile that showed awe at the beauty before him.

“Yes it is.” Megatron said in a low voice unable to look away from Optimus faceplate. It had been so long since he had last seen that adorable faceplate. Along with that innocent smile that made his spark melt at the mere sight of it. Megatron reach out a servo as if he were going to touch the red and blue mech but stopped. Biting his lower derma he pulled his servo back. He felt as if we wasn’t suppose to touch the mech before him. But he wanted to so badly. Optimus turned his helm so that his smile was completely to Megatron. Megatron froze to his spot unsure on how to react to the others smile. 

“You always say that.” Optimus said with amusement. Megaton felt his cheeks heat up and turned his helm away so that Optimus wouldn’t see.

“I only say it because it’s true.” He replied in a soft tone. Optimus giggled at that as he raised a servo to his dermas. Megatron would have growled if only he could. He just never had the nerve to when he heard that adorable giggle. 

“And which one gains that compliment?” The Prime teased as he gave a mischievous smile.

“The sky or I?” He said while gesturing to both the sky and himself. Megatron paused thinking what his answer should be, but decided it was better to say the truth.

“The compliment goes to you Optimus. As for the sky it only amplifies your beauty.” He stated with a smug look as he saw the Primes optics widen. Optimus turned his helm to the side as he blushed.

“I-I-I-I’m n-n-not t-that b-b-b-beautiful.” Optimus stammered out as he blush even more profusely. Megatron smirked at how Optimus became so flustered.

“Oh believe me. I assure you’re beautiful because I’ve always seen it. After that first night.” Megatron said as his engines gave a soft rumble. Optimus looked at the Warlord shuttering his optics.

“Y-you m-must be kidding?!” Optimus began as he gave a look of confusion while his EM field was a mess of different emotions. Megatron chuckled at this.

“....T-that long?” Optimus asked in a whisper as he looked up at Megatron with wide optics. Megaton looked down at him and gave a gentle smile.

“Yes, that long. From the first night we met.” Megatron whispered as he placed a servo on the small of the others back bringing him closer. Optimus let out a tiny yelp but calmed down when he realized he wasn’t being attacked. He raised his helm to be met with a smug smile on the others faceplate. Optimus gave an annoyed huff.

“Megatron let me go.” Optimus demanded as he crossed his arms over his chassis. The larger mech tilted his helm to one side slightly as if he were thinking when he actually wasn’t. Megatron’s optics told the Prime that he was thinking of something mischievous. 

“Megatron..don’t do it.” Optimus warned as the grey mech gave him a smirk before attacking sensitive transformation seams making the Prime gasp. He wiggled around and tried to push the others servos away to no avail. He knew he shouldn’t had allowed Megatron to explore his frame when he was an archivist. Not when he knew how well Megatron remembered it by spark. Megatron was causing Optimus to tremble as he let out giggles at his light and fleeting touches. Megatron smirk grew even more as he wrung out an actual laugh from the Prime. 

Optimus stopped resisting and gave into the tickling. It had been so long since any bot had been able to even make him give a snort. But when it came to Megatron he was always able to make him smile and laugh. Eventually Megatron stopped to allow Optimus to calm down. 

“T-tease.” Optimus said as he gave a small smile. Megatron snorted at the word.

“Last I checked you enjoy my teasing.” Megatron said in a low voice to the others audial finial causing Optimus to shiver slightly. 

“That may be true.” Optimus mused. Megatron chuckled at his sentence. 

“And I thought we’d never reach a truce.” Megatron murmured. Optimus gave a slight nod.

“Nor did I, but isn’t that why life is amazing? To know that there will always be a surprise to unfold. To still have hope that we can end this.” Optimus replied while he laid his helm on the others chassis listening to the thrum of his spark. Megatron’s dermas formed a fond smile.

“True it is, but this entire truce has been very taxing for me.” Megatron said while shaking his helm. Optimus gave a tiny laugh.

“I could tell. You seemed very grumpy when you first arrived. Let me guess more complaints from your people? Or are the Seekers just causing havoc for you?” Optimus spoke with a sense of knowing knowledge. Megatron gave an exasperated sigh making the Prime giggle again.

“You won’t believe how hard it is to get them to shut up! Then there’s Starscream always screeching about you and your Autobot’s breaking the truce! And don’t get me started on his trine and the other annoyances!” Megatron said with annoyance but his EM field gave off a feeling of happiness. Optimus gave a small nod.

“Aw poor you.” He said in a mocking tone of sympathy. Megatron rolled his optics at him. Optimus smiled at him then wrapped his arms around Megatron’s neck cables slightly pulling the others helm down. He then pushed himself up a bit to give a chaste kiss to Megatron’s dermas. Megatron shuttered his optics for a moment then gave a rumbled of enjoyment. He wrapped his arms completely around Optimus waist pulling him closer. Optimus pulled away causing Megatron to rumble with disdain. Optimus chuckled at Megatron’s displeasure of him deciding to stop kissing him. 

“What’s the matter Megsy?” Optimus asked with amusement. Megatron scowled at his nickname.

“Don’t call me that.” Megatron said. Optimus shook his helm as he rolled his optics.

“But it’s an adorable nickname.” Megatron shook his helm. 

“Megsy, Megsy, Megsy, Megsy.” Optimus kept repeating the nickname making Megatron growl. He knew he shouldn’t be making fun of Megatron but he always enjoyed teasing him. 

“Me-“ He was suddenly cut of as Megatron pressed their dermas together. Optimus made the mistake of opening his mouth to protest giving Megatron a chance to push his glossa through. Optimus optics widen as he let out a muffled moan. He felt Megatron smirk.

‘You fragger!’ Optimus though as Megatron started to dip his claws into transformation seams making Optimus shiver and give out more muffled moans. When Megatron felt he was done using that ridiculous nickname he pulled his helm back. Optimus whimpered at the loss of his dermas. Megatron tilted his helm while chuckling.

“And now you don’t want to stop kissing.” Megatron said with amusement.

“Oh shut it and kiss me!” Optimus demanded his patience running thin. Megatron chuckled again.

“With pleasure.” He said as he dipped his helm down capturing the others dermas.


End file.
